Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 04
is the 4th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 106th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and Co. are riding a ship to their first destination, Zarkan Island, in Indonesia. As they step foot onto the island, they meet a villager. The villager tells them that because of recent volcanic activity, it is highly possibly that a volcano will erupt. At that moment, they hear the ground rumbling and shaking. The gang take precaution as they continue their search. They find a village and hope that they can get some help. However, the villagers see they own Beyblades. They escape into their homes in fear. Gingka and Co. don't know what's going on as the villagers proceed to pelt them by throwing various items. Kyoya decides he will find his own route to the Star Fragment and leaves with Benkei. As the gang try to find a Star Fragment light beam, they find a little girl playing with her Beyblade. She attempts to knock over a soda can with her Bey but fails. The gang introduce themselves to the girl and she says her name as Sarah. Madoka sees her Beyblade but sees it is not strong enough. So she opens her suitcase and replaces the Spin Track and Performance Tip with powerful ones. Sarah tries out her Bey and it more stronger as it hits the can and the can goes flying into the sky. Sarah thanks them for the parts and has some battles with them. The gang then continue their search and find themselves in a barn. They hide there as they hear a villager of the island. Sarah runs freely but is stopped by her father. He asks her what she is hiding and takes her Bey. He then hears a grumbling noise coming from the barn. Madoka gets angry at Gingka for his stomach is hungry. They are revealed to Sarah's father. Sarah's Father takes them to a feast for them to eat. He explains the reason the villagers are afraid of Beys. An anonymous blader infiltrated their village all while using a Bey. The guards tried to stop him but failed due to the Beyblade's power. Then a light beam from the Star Fragment hit his Beyblade and made it evolve. Turning it more powerful as he rampaged therough the village. Gingka and Co. tell him they will try to stop this person. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Beneki are ariving near a volcano. There Kyoya spots a person. Kyoya discovers the anonymous was Ryuga who now controls a new Beyblade, L Drago Destroy F:S. Kyoya proceeds to battle him with his Fang Leone. The two hit it off as the Beys clash each other in their attacks. As the Beys fight, Leone sends the new L Drago into the sky in a hit. Ryuga likes his encouragement but tells him he cannot win. Gingka and the gang finish their food and decide to go and find Kyoya and Benkei wondering where they could be as Sarah joins them. Events *Gingka and Co. meet Sarah. *The new L-Drago Destroy F:S appears. *Kyoya encounters Ryuga and his new bey L-Drago Destroy F:S. *Kyoya battles Ryuga. (Continued in next episode) Characters﻿ *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga *Sarah *Sarah's Father *Villagers Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Debut; Featured) *Earth Fireblaze 125WD (Sarah's) Featured Beybattles * Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W²D) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destroy F:S) (Continued in the next episode) Videos thumb|300px|left|Previewthumb|300px|right|Episode Trivia *﻿This episode's Japanese air date is a day after the Japanese release of L-Drago Destroy F:S in which this episode is centered on. It is also on the same day as Easter 2011. Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Legend Bladers Category:Left Spin Beyblade